


Passing the Beanie Down

by MamaKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, beanie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: Ruby Rose held onto her sister's beanie her whole life, until it was her time to pass it along. Weiss notices and takes action herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off @capralepus‘s RWBY AU where everyone hands off their personal beanies to their partners eventually. I’m just now getting back into writing fics, so I’m rusty, but this was fun!

When Ruby discreetly passed on her sister’s yellow beanie to Blake, no one paid much attention. When she proceeded to go beanie-less for a few days, no one paid much attention.

No one, but Weiss Schnee.

‘You are Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. You are training in one of the deadliest forms of battles. You can give a simple hat to that do—‘

“WEISS!” a familiar scream interrupted the heiress from her thoughts as a blur of red tackled her to the ground.

“Ruby Rose! Just what do you think you’re doing?!” she scolded, sighing to herself as she dusted herself off, reaching down to pull her partner up.

“I missed you!”

“We saw each other earlier today.”

“But that was with the whole team! I wanted some one-on-one time with my best teammate,” she grinned.

“Dolt.” Weiss turned around, trying to ignore her rapidly heating cheeks.

Any hopes of this being easy went out the window.

Looking down at her smiling dolt, Weiss paused and took a breath.

Taking her personal beanie from off her desk, she shoved it over the brunette’s head before turning around to the door, barely missing the red cheeks and goofy grin on her leader’s face.

“Y-you just looked…wrong without a beanie. Don’t think anything of it. Just…keeping an eye out for my leader,” she huffed, rushing out the door.

When she came back to settle in for the night, she couldn’t stop a grin from forming as she saw Ruby’s red beanie on her bed.

‘She’s my dolt though.’


End file.
